Friday
Friday (born 1987) is a minor character in Tucker's Wand and Tales from the Tuckerverse. Friday attends school at Decker State College and is a member of Delta Nu Omega, having one of the highest GPAs in the entire school for the program, and also takes science courses as her minor. Much of Friday is a mystery as she legally only has one name, also being arrogant, an introvert and a fan of all things retro. Biography Friday's background is very much unknown, the girl being very private to the point of introversion. It is known that Friday lives in Malibu, California, and has lived there for some time if not her whole life. Friday started attending Decker State College in 2005 in the business program, also taking science courses as a generalized minor. Thanks to family connections Friday was easily able to join the sorority Delta Nu Omega, though she made little effort to befriend her sorority sisters. Friday's GPA quickly became one of the highest in the school, allowing her to make the Dean's List every semester. Friday's business courses, which specialized into business management, were her strength, though she was consistently a top science student as well, particularly in chemistry. Tucker Holmes and Maggie Yen were among Friday's classmates. When Ashley Tisdale took control of Samantha Ross in 2008 Friday was up for the position of student assistant but lost to Michelle Gim, something which Friday resented. Friday later confronted Ashley and discovered her secret, only to be immediately captured and given a Type-7 Chip, thus joining Ashley's ranks. Friday was eventually rescued and appeared to be no worse for wear. In 2009 Friday was kidnapped by Maggie to serve as a member of her collection in the home of Belinda Frazier, but later released. As it turned out Friday had been secretly dating Sandy Vanholt for over a month, the chemistry student supplying her girlfriend with drugs like Transmoxide. Just as Friday had something special planned Sandy froze her with Type-7, adding her to her quickly-growing collection. Personal Information * Current Age: 22 * Height: 5'2.5" * Weight: 106 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 36B * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Common Attire: Retro 60s, 70s and 80s Outfits Personal Items * Volkswagen Type 2, Personal Vehicle * Pink Baseball Seam Bracelet Relationships Romances * Sandy Vanholt, Ex-Girlfriend Sorority * Jade Heron * Tigerlily Dawin * Tiera Cavanaugh * Constance Rogers Friends * Renata De Soto Appearances * Tucker's Wand XIII: First Day of Class * Clockwork Revenge Parts II and III * Tucker's Want XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time Trivia * Friday is based on actress Amanda Seyfried. * There is no last name, only a first name as far as Friday is concerned. Friday's transcripts only have a hyphen where her last name should be. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College